For a vehicle driven by a driver, the music played in the vehicle is limited to being controlled by the driver. For example, a music service available for a driver using a driver device enables the driver to queue selected music for playing during a ride. The driver is able to customize the music environment of the vehicle to make the ride pleasant and enjoyable. Typically, anyone else in the vehicle experiences the same music environment regardless of their own music preferences.